<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Homestuck Tumblr Ficlet Collection by dedicatedfollower467</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794951">Homestuck Tumblr Ficlet Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedicatedfollower467/pseuds/dedicatedfollower467'>dedicatedfollower467</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, FTM Dirk Strider, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Gen, Gender Identity, June Egbert - Freeform, M/M, MTF June Egbert, MTF Vriska Serket, POV Second Person, Transgender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:53:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedicatedfollower467/pseuds/dedicatedfollower467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of short ficlets written for prompts on my Tumblr. Marked as complete, but I will continue to add more ficlets to this as I write them.</p><p>Chapter 1: Junedave, June comes out as trans<br/>Chapter 2: Vriska and Dirk talk about gender<br/>Chapter 3: Signless/Disciple/Psiioniic domestic fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>June Egbert/Dave Strider, The Disciple/The Psiioniic | The Helmsman/The Signless | The Sufferer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. JuneDave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompted by anon, originally posted <a href="https://dedicatedfollower467.tumblr.com/post/640082021021089792/for-the-ficlet-prompts-junedave-june-coming">here.</a> </p><p>Original prompt: "junedave + june coming out"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>It’s date night, which means you and Dave are snuggled up on your couch, ostensibly watching a movie but actually just making out until your lips are sore. Considering he can literally stop time and your breath-y superpowers, you can kiss for a <em>long </em>time.</p>
  <p>Dave’s lips are swollen and shiny when he pulls away and stares into your eyes.</p>
  <p>“Looking into my sparkling azure orbs again?” you say.</p>
  <p>Dave groans and thunks his forehead against your collarbone. “God, for the last fucking time, that’s <em>not </em>what I said.”</p>
  <p>“Oh, sorry, I meant my royal eyes as deep and fathomless as the ocean itself, so clear and–”</p>
  <p>He seals his lips over yours in a kiss, muffling your words, and you allow it, though you chuckle into it.</p>
  <p>“I swear to gog I will fucking doom this timeline to go back and stop myself from saying that sappy shit aloud if you don’t stop bringing it up,” he says after a few minutes of kissing.</p>
  <p>“Aw, I like the sappy shit,” you say, skimming your hands over his ribs beneath his shirt, just to watch him shiver.</p>
  <p>“Yeah, I know, you like all that girly crap,” he says, but there’s a little laugh in his voice.</p>
  <p>“Yeah,” you say. And then, “You know, cuz I’m a girl?”</p>
  <p>There’s a very brief pause, and you see the weird jerky expression on Dave’s face that means he’s stopping time to give himself a moment to think about what you just said. You don’t think he knows that you know when he’s doing that, but it’s oddly fascinating, watching his face twitch like he’s a movie put on fast-forward.</p>
  <p>“You wanna run that by me again?” he says, lightly.</p>
  <p>You blink. “Did I not tell you?” you say. “I thought I told you.”</p>
  <p>“Told me <em>what.”</em></p>
  <p>“That I’m a girl.”</p>
  <p>Dave gives you a flat stare. “No, John,” he says. “You most definitely did <em>not </em>fucking tell me that you’re a girl.”</p>
  <p>“Huh, weird. You’d think I would have told my boyfriend when I figured out my gender.” You run your hands down his side again. “Also, it’s June, now.”</p>
  <p>“Yeah, June, you’d <em>think,” </em>Dave whines. “How is it that I’m always the last to know these things? How can you be so fucking casual about being trans that you can just <em>forget </em>that you haven’t told your boyfriend? How is that even fucking possible?”</p>
  <p>You shrug. “I’m ADHD?” you suggest. “I dunno, man. I guess I just knew you’d be cool with it.”</p>
  <p>“I mean, <em>yeah,</em> but come on,” he says. “I had a fucking meltdown over being bi, meanwhile, you just drop the trans bombshell out of the blue while we’re making out, Jesus Christ.”</p>
  <p>“To be fair, I’ve been talking with Roxy and Kanaya and Callie a lot, they’ve helped me work things out. Even Dirk, a little bit. Kinda.”</p>
  <p>Dave snorts. “You managed to get Dirk talking about gender stuff? I’m impressed.”</p>
  <p>You laugh and poke him in the side. He yelps and twists away from your fingers. “Hey, watch it!”</p>
  <p>“Can we go back to making out?” you say, settling your hands on his hips.</p>
  <p>Dave shakes his head, amused. “Only you,” he murmurs, and then leans back down for a kiss.</p>
  <p>Even with your powers, you can’t kiss forever, and you’re a little breathless by the time it ends. “You staying the night?” you ask, almost gasping.</p>
  <p>He stares dazedly into your eyes. “Yeah babe,” he says. “I’d love to.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Vriska + Dirk, Platonic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompted by anon, originally posted <a href="https://dedicatedfollower467.tumblr.com/post/640419076628512768/vriska-and-dirk-talk-gender">here.</a></p><p>Original prompt: "Vriska and Dirk talk gender?"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s apparently some kind of conspiracy between your friends to keep you from talking to Dave’s dancestor alone.</p><p>You didn’t notice it at first, because it’s not like you actually need or <em>want</em> to talk to some shades-wearing human dweeb. You can barely tell the dancestor humans apart, with the one exception of Joke, because you can feel the loser vibes coming off that guy from half a planet away.</p><p>But eventually, you overhear Terezi and Dave talking about the two of you, and you figure out that they’ve been deliberately keeping you and this Dirk kid from talking to each other.</p><p>Well. Nobody tells Vriska fucking Serket what to do. Not even Terezi.</p><p>So at the next big social gathering you manage to sneak off the in the middle of the festivities and find the guy sitting on a couch and playing some kind of video game.</p><p>You plop your ass down on the couch beside him and prop your feet up on the table. “So! What are we playing?” You reach for a controller.</p><p>There’s a very delayed reaction where he slowly turns his head to look at you, face completely blank. “Vriska,” he says, voice flat. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“Playing games,” you say, connecting the controller. “Come on, what are we playing?”</p><p>“<em>We’re </em>not playing anything,” he says. “<em>I’m </em>playing Mad Snaxx 2: Doritos Locos Taco Edition. It’s not a two-player game.”</p><p>Huh. Between the flat tone of voice and the dismissive, factual shut-down of your attempts at social interaction… he kinda reminds you of Equius. The two of you were next door neighbors, and yet, whenever you tried to extend the hand of hatefriendship, he found some way to get you off his property.</p><p>You didn’t actually particularly <em>like </em>Equius, and he didn’t particularly like you, so you usually let him win and fucked off.</p><p>That said, you’re Vriska Serket, and you don’t give up <em>that </em>easily. Not when <em>spite </em>is on the line.</p><p>“So switch to Mario Kart or something else competitive,” you say. You glance at him out of the corner of your eye. “I bet I could kick your ass in Smash Bros.”</p><p>You see a muscle at the edge of his mouth tighten. <em>Bingo.</em></p><p>“You’re on,” he says, and switches back to the main menu.</p><p>Half an hour later, you’re pretty much neck and neck, with six wins under your belt each. You’ve started talking strategy.</p><p>“I mean, yeah, Peach <em>is </em>objectively one of the best characters in the game,” Dirk says. “She’s consistently ranked S-Tier, with the float ability and a frankly pretty impressive counter. I just can’t stand to play her.”</p><p>You frown. “Why?” you say, throwing a turnip at him. “What’s wrong with Peach?”</p><p>He sighs. “She’s just so… <em>girly</em>,” he says.</p><p>“You got a problem with girls?”</p><p>“No,” he says, simply, lightly. “I just don’t want to <em>be </em>one.”</p><p>There’s… something about the way he <em>says </em>it that makes you pause.</p><p>“I’ve seen you play as Zelda and Samus,” you say.</p><p>Dirk makes a dismissive noise. “Yeah, but they don’t feel like <em>me </em>the way Peach does. She just– she hits all the wrong stuff for me, like. I dunno, the blonde and the pink…” He gestures at his own hair and the Heart symbol on his shirt.</p><p>“Samus is blonde.”</p><p>“<em>Zero Suit </em>Samus is blonde,” he says. “You’ll notice I don’t play Zero Suit very often.”</p><p>“You play fucking <em>Bayonetta,” </em>you say, accusingly.</p><p>“She’s a<em> brunette,” </em>he snaps.</p><p>There’s that tightened muscle at the corner of his mouth again, and he’s playing poorly, attacking with no strategy at all.</p><p>It’s seems unfair to win because he’s distracted, but you’ve always been a cheater.</p><p>When you’ve won, and Peach is doing her little victory dance on the screen, you set your controller down.</p><p>“I get it,” you say. “I mean, not with video games but… I always play a girl in FLARP.”</p><p>Dirk sighs.</p><p>“Sorry,” he says. “I don’t usually talk about the whole gender thing.”</p><p>“Me neither,” you say<em>.</em></p><p>There’s a pause where neither of you say anything.</p><p>“And like,” he says, interrupting the quiet abruptly, almost as if he can’t help himself. “It’s not as if there’s anything inherently <em>female </em>about pink or frills. Or even dresses. Ninety percent of clothing throughout history has been something like a skirt or dress. And it’s not like I was raised in a <em>society, </em>you know, no one ever told me I <em>had </em>to be a girl or I was <em>supposed </em>to be a girl, not when I was a little kid, not until I got old enough to read medical textbooks and wonder what the fuck was going on with my body. It’s just…”</p><p>He trails off, but you finish the sentence for him.</p><p>“It’s how <em>other </em>people react,” you say. “The ones who <em>were </em>raised in a society. Because they make their assumptions and the only way you can control what other people think is by making the right first impressions.”</p><p>Dirk nods. “Yeah. You get it.”</p><p>“Yeah,” you agree. “I do.”</p><p>The two of you stare at the screen in silence for a little while.</p><p>“So. Best eight out of fifteen?” Dirk says, after a while.</p><p>You reach for your controller. “You’re on.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Signless/Disciple/Psiioniic, domestic fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompted by Tumblr user aivilo19us. Originally posted <a href="https://dedicatedfollower467.tumblr.com/post/640510777679298560/are-you-still-taking-ficlet-prompts-if-so-can-i">here.</a></p><p>Original prompt: "Are you still taking Ficlet prompts? If so can I interest you in SignlessxDisiplexPsiionic poly domestic earth fluff?"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>You’re peering into the refrigerator, searching for waffle ingredients. You’re absolutely <em>certain </em>there were eggs last night, but now you don’t see them. You move cartons of leftover Chinese aside - how old are <em>those? </em>- and go digging a bit deeper.</p>
  <p>Then a voice stage-whispers, “Hey, Meulin? Do you know where the – ow, shit, fuck!” followed by a loud clatter of pots and pans.</p>
  <p>When you whirl around, Mituna is standing there, desperately hugging onto four or five haphazardly assembled frying pans with both arms and staring at a large skillet upside down on the floor.</p>
  <p>“Tuna, <em>shh!”  </em>you say, suppressing a giggle. “You’ll wake him up! You know how light a sleeper he is.” You lean over and grab a couple pans from him, easing him of the burden.</p>
  <p>“Who the fuck put these away last?” he says, setting the rest down on the kitchen counter. “Whoever it was is an asshole.”</p>
  <p>“Pretty sure that was you, Tuna.”</p>
  <p>“Uh-uh, nope, there is no <em>way </em>I would have stacked the largest pan <em>on top of </em>the smaller ones, that is a <em>recipe </em>for having shit fall over.”</p>
  <p>“You do that all the time when it’s your turn to put them away but you forget to do it until it’s super late, and then you shove them all in at once so that you can come to bed with us.“</p>
  <p>Mituna shuffles his pans together and stacks them in the proper order this time. “Shut up, I do not,” he says, grabbing the skillet on the floor and moving to put it in the pile.</p>
  <p>You grab his arm. “What are you doing? That fell on the floor, it’s dirty!”</p>
  <p>“It’s mostly clean, it was only down there for like, two minutes.”</p>
  <p>“It landed <em>rim-side down!”</em></p>
  <p>“What’s going on out here?”</p>
  <p>The sleepy voice makes both of you pause and turn guiltily to the doorway.</p>
  <p>Kankri still looks half-asleep, with his eyes nearly closed and head lolling to one side. He’s wearing a big oversized long-sleeved t-shirt that used to be yours but has since become one of his pajama tops, and the sleeves dangle over his hands as he rubs at one of his eyes. He yawns, hugely, shaking his sleep-mussed curls.</p>
  <p>He’s so adorable you want to kiss him.</p>
  <p>You and Mituna apparently have the exact same reaction, because you move forward simultaneously and end up bumping into each other. You stifle another giggle as you pull away from him, and each kiss him on the cheek.</p>
  <p>“Happy birthday, babe,” you say. “Sorry for waking you up. We wanted to make you breakfast in bed.”</p>
  <p>Kankri smiles and gives both of you a good-morning kiss, first taking Mituna’s chin in hand, and then your own. You’re pretty sure he keeps a mental record of which one of you he kissed first last time, because he almost <em>always </em>alternates, never giving one of you precedence over the other.</p>
  <p>It’s so sweet it makes you want to burst, sometimes.</p>
  <p>“Let me guess,” Kankri says as he pulls away. “Mituna put the pans away poorly and someone ended up knocking them all over.”</p>
  <p>Tuna crosses his arms. “This is unfair persecution,” he says, with a little pout. “I’m certain <em>one </em>of you must put things away wrong sometimes.”</p>
  <p>Kankri laughs. “It’s okay, we still love you,” he says.</p>
  <p>“But you’re on <em>thin ice, </em>mister,” you joke.</p>
  <p>“Oh, <em>I </em>see how it is. You two are conspiring against me.”</p>
  <p>“Don’t worry, Mituna,” Kankri says. “We’ll be sure to wake <em>you </em>up at six in the morning on <em>your </em>birthday, just to let you know we care.”</p>
  <p>“It’s not <em>six in the morning</em>,” you say, lightly punching him on the arm. “It’s almost eight.”</p>
  <p>“With my sleep schedule, it might as well be six.”</p>
  <p>“<em>What </em>sleep schedule?” says Mituna. “You never fucking sleep.”</p>
  <p>The banter continues as the three of you turn your focus back to cooking. Mituna gets out the mixing bowl and the waffle iron, and Kankri finds the eggs while you grab the bacon.</p>
  <p>It’s a shame you didn’t manage to make him breakfast, but in some ways, this is better, with all three of you together, creating something for each other, celebrating as a group.</p>
  <p>As you sit there between your boys and pass the syrup back and forth, you know you’ve never felt more at home anywhere else.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>